Ultra Knight Punk, Shentury
|-|Final Phase= |-|Second Phase= |-|First Phase= Ultra Knight Punk, Shentury is a British, Hell Blues brainwashed by "Mastermind". He is among one of the strongest Oraclions in the Oracle's arsenal, before he was defeated back to consciousness by Katsumaster, Outrage Victory. Story After Yomi was defeated, Izumo swore revenge against the Outrage and went to hibernation. When doing so, he slowly corrupts British, Hell Blues and forces him to fight other Outrages. He eventually corrupted British into an Oraclion on the side of the Oracles, and after doing so, British, now known as Ultra Knight Punk, Shentury betrays and absorbs Bruce, Dead or Alive and turns his Death Puppets into Oracles. Katsuking eventually realizes this and uses the Rage Crystal to transform into Katsumaster, Outrage Victory and goes to fight UK Punk while Testa Rossa distracts the God Nova OMG. After "Mastermind" fully awakens into Izumo, Super Godkind, UK Punk was defeated by Katsumaster and returned to normal, transforming him into Death Metal Punk, Spear Dance which is on the side of the Outrages. Powers UK Punk is an Oraclion with Exile Creature powers and can cast the Lance of Tonginus which can evaporate any object in one hit. He can also summon Oracles, Outrages and Death Puppets in his arsenal to fight for him. Card Explanation Another victim to the Episode 3 mediocrity. 1st Form (Bhutan POP, Shenton) Its first form has the ability to allow the player to look at the top 3 cards of the deck and put one of them into the hand and the rest into the graveyard as an attack trigger. While it does fuel Death Puppets, Oracles and Outrages for Ultra Knight Punk, Shentury, as this is an attack trigger, it is useless on its own and the player is better off using cards such as to fill up the graveyard for instant effect. However, it is the cheapest creature that can use Lance of Tonginus as an attack chance spell and effectvely remove Dragheart Fortresses, D2 Fields and Psychic Super Creatures easily, and possibly removing the only shield that the opponent has and head for the direct attack, allowing it for strange uses in Fire Nature Beatdown. As an exile creature, it can also Doron Go into an exile creature with Shenton in its name (So it can transform into British, Shentonginus), and has an uniqueness that disallows creatures with Shen in their name into the battle zone. However, the Doron Go is an unreliable resistance and an unreliable way to send out Shentonginus as it does not work when cards like Intense Vacuuming Twist and Miraculous Snare do soft removal on it. 2nd Form (British ROCK, Shentonginus) Its second form has 7 to 6000 power and Double Breaker and when it attacks, the player can put the top card of his deck into the graveyard (Which further fuels UK Punk's reanimation abilities), then destroy an opposing creature that costs less than the number of cards in his graveyard. This seems great, but it is an attack trigger so it is painfully slow. Just like Bhutan POP, it has "Shen" uniqueness and can Doron Go into an exile creature with "Shen" so it can transform into UK Punk. However, UK Punk's effect allows it to activate when it is summoned and it is not difficult to summon cost 11 Zeniths if the player has good deck building, so the Doron Go ability is pretty unreliable as the opponent can choose to bounce British POP or send it into the mana zone. And as its cost is too high to allow effective use for Lance of Tonginus in beatdown, it is rarely seen. Final Form (Ultra Knight Punk, Shentury) And the main form isn't weak, but it is still pretty lackluster; If the player would summon it or use British POP's Doron Go ability to send it out, it sends out all Death Puppets, Outrages and Oracles that cost 7 or less from the graveyard into the battle zone, which sounds great as the player can send out a bunch of creatures to one shot the opponent. However, just like G.O.D., Extreme Invasion, the stuff it can send out is pretty lackluster and none of them can give the spammed creatures speed attacker, And unlike G.O.D., it does not have defense against Shield Triggers, making it actually pretty weak compared to other mass spammers. As the price for the summon trigger it DOES have a cost of 11, which seems to be able to be canceled with Doron Go, but since British POP is slow and it is actually not very difficult to summon cost 11 Zeniths such as Kaiser "Baki", Zenith of "Certain Victory" if the player configures his deck correctly, he can summon it easily and the Doron Go detour is actually not that useful since it is easily disrupted. Therefore, it is considered lackluster and not seen save for casual decks and minor deck-out decks involving Magnum, Allshot Puppet. However, it still has one use; It allows an attack chance Lance of Tonginus to remove a card from the battle zone, mana zone and shields, giving the player a 1 to 3 advantage and thus greatly interfering with the opponent's field advantage. If the opponent has only 1 shield, it can also make an unstoppable direct attack. Manga This is 's new trump after her conversion to the Oracles. Following her, Bhutan was also transformed into Bhutan POP, which is an Oracle. After her defeat, Bhutan was reverted to normal and the UK Punk card was converted into Death Metal Punk, Spear Dance. Category:Metagame Status:N/A Category:Metagame Status:Semi-Meta Category:Outrage MAX Category:Oraclion Category:Exile Creature Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Oracle